Hackeando tu Corazón
by Yui Arui
Summary: Hackear es meterte en el sistema y hacer lo que quieras con ella. ¿Quién dijo que solo aplicaba con máquinas?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

-Armin, no seas testarudo y deja de jugar – me decía Alex

No era la primera vez que me molestaba mientras jugaba, sinceramente, ¿qué hay de bueno en la vida real? Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Armin, tienes que salir de tu cuarto – prosiguió cuando lo había ignorado

No respondí, estaba muy absorto en el juego, ya casi iba a derrotar a ese estúpido Boss que me había mantenido en este mapa por tanto tiempo.

-¡Armin! ¡¿Puedes dejar de jugar e ir a socializar de una vez por todas?! – me gritó, haciendo que pierda el control de mis manos y me mataran.

-Alex, dime ¿qué pasó la última vez que te hice caso y fui a socializar con alguien? – le pregunté fastidiado

Se quedó callado. Genial, así debe de ser. Ahora, a volver a pasar TODO el mapa otra vez.

-Aún no lo superas – dice en voz baja

Claro que lo he superado, es más, ella está feliz con otro mientras que yo estoy feliz jugando mis juegos.

-Desearía que una persona venga y te jale fuera de tu mundo de videojuegos

-Ajam… para que después venga, rompa mi corazón y se valla con otro – le digo indiferente

-Armin… - me decía preocupado

Vamos, no era para tanto ¿verdad? La última vez que me había enamorado, ella me dejó por otro y para evitar desquitarme con Alex, lo hice en los videojuegos y sin saberlo, ya me había convertido en un gamer sin remedio. El Boss esta vez era realmente difícil de vencer. Era de esperarse, es de un evento de tiempo limitado de todas maneras. Solo le queda una barra de vida. ¡Vamos, Armin, tú puedes! ¡Un combo más y se acabó! De pronto todo se volvió negro. ¿Y el Boss? ¡¿Dónde se fue el Boss?! De mi pantalla negra, sale un texto blanco.

**A TODOS LOS JUGADORES DE **_**DFO**_**, LES INFORMO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA NO VAN A SER CAPACES DE SEGUIR JUGANDO CON EL SERVIDOR DE **_**NEXON**_**. MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARÁN POR QUÉ. ¿LA RAZÓN? ESTE JUEGO ESTÁ FUERA DE SUS MANOS, AHORA ES MÍO.**

**SINCERAMENTE**

**HACKTIUM**

-¡¿Qué?! – grité haciendo que Alex saltara a mi costado - ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas así?

-¡Hackearon DFO! ¡Lo hackearon! – le grité desesperado - ¡Maldito Hacktium! ¡Ese tipo ha estado hackeando muchos juegos últimamente! ¡Le está cagando la diversión a todos! Desgraciado – grito con furia.

-¿Eso es malo? – pregunta Alexy

-¿Si es malo? ¡Claro que es malo! ¡Te metes en el sistema y después haces que el juego enloquezca!

-Entonces creo que el hackeo no es tan malo, Armin. Desearía que alguien viniera y hackeara ese estúpido corazón tuyo.

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue un"regalo" para una amiga por su cumpleaños y el de los gemelos (necesito escribir que los gemelos se llaman Armin y Alexy?) **

**Advertencia: Este fic tendrá MUCHAS referencias de videojuegos y como sé que muchas lectoras no van a saber, voy a poner un anexo al final de cada capítulo, TRATANDO de explicar un poco xD.**

**Anexo:**

**-DFO: Videojuego para PC. Se tiene que descargar. Es un RPG. Conocido como Dungeon Fighter Online. Juego coreano de pelea.**

**-NEXON: Tradució DFO de coreano a inglés pero después lo cerraron porque decían que DFO no era para nada popular.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar quiero dejar algo en claro, No estoy insultando ni menospreciando ningún videojuego (sé que me van a decir algo de eso, por eso lo pongo en el principio ewe)**

**Espero que disfruten el fanfic ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Hermosa y misteriosa"

-Si ya terminaste de hablar, ¿me dejas en paz? – le exigí a Alex

Enserio, ¿hackear mi corazón? Debe de estar loco, simplemente es imposible. Lo aseguré con 15 cadenas y 15 candados para evitar que eso pase.

-Solo te digo que superes eso, Armin. Ya han pasado 2 años desde que eso pasó. No puedes quedarte en un rincón todo el tiempo, escapando de la realidad con tus videojuegos.

-Alex, la puerta está abierta – le digo mientras abro otro juego en la computadora

Él suelta un suspiro.

-Si encuentras a una persona que tenga las 15 llaves que necesitas para dejar tu corazón libre, ¿te enamorarías de ella?

-Puede ser – le contesto indiferente

-Eres incorregible – me dice y se va

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. Al parecer, Alex no entiende como me siento. Ya no importaba más. Ahora, a lo importante. ¿Qué juego? De pronto veo un pequeño recuadro salir de la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla. "El jugador Treat-Or-Die está disponible". Justo a tiempo.

* * *

CHAT:

GaOv: Oye, ¿un Dota?

Treat-Or-Die: ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no juegas Dota a estas horas

GaOv: Pues estaba jugando DFO, pero adivina que pasó

Treat-Or-Die: Emmm, no sé, ¿qué fue con DFO?

GaOv: ¡Hacktium vino a joder todo!

Treat-Or-Die: LOL, me imagino, pero hay muchos hacks para DFO, ¿qué hizo Hacktium exactamente?

GaOv: El desgraciado hackeó el sistema de NEXON y cerró todo el juego

Treat-Or-Die: No es novedad que él haga eso, ¿verdad?

GaOv: ¡Lo sé! Pero jamás creí que le interesara DFO

Treat-Or-Die: Oh, ¿qué pasaría si te encontraras con Hacktium en la vida real?

GaOv: ¡Pues me las va a pagar bien caro! ¡No va a salir con vida!

Treat-Or-Die: Uoh, calma viejo, calma

GaOv: ¿A ti no te apetece matarlo?

Treat-Or-Die: Nah, matar no es mi estilo. Basta de charlas, ¿jugamos?

* * *

Bueno, ¿Y a este, qué bicho le picó? "Matar no es mi estilo", cualquiera que lo haya visto jugar no se la cree.

Había conocido a Treat-Or-Die (aunque su nick es demasiado largo, así que solo lo llamo TOD) en un juego hace 2 años, desde que me encerré en el mundo de los videojuegos. Él era muy bueno en los videojuegos y hasta me enseñó algunos trucos para controlar mejor a los personajes. Además, siempre estaba disponible sin importar la hora, lo paso muy bien jugando con él. Oh, dios, ¿qué carajos estoy pensando? Eso sonó demasiado Alexy.

Salí de mis estúpidos pensamientos y me centré en el juego. TOD había elegido a _Vengeful Spirit_. ¿Acaso tiene un fetiche por las héroes femeninas? No es que me esté quejando, juega muy bien con ellas, pero muy pocas veces lo he visto jugar con algún héroe masculino. Lo que sea, la cosa es que juegue bien. ¿Qué debería de elegir? Supongo que no sería mala idea elegir a _Death Prophet_.

El juego duró 45 minutos, el otro equipo era bueno, pero cuando TOD y yo estamos juntos en un equipo, nadie nos gana.

Pasaron 2 horas y mi madre me amenazó con cortarme el internet si no me iba a dormir. Me despedí de TOD y me fui a dormir. Presiento que mañana pasará algo malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera hora era con Farres. Me senté al lado de Alexy como siempre y saqué mi PSP. _Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core_ era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en este momento. Terminé de derrotar a aquel monstruo que tenía la cara de Angeal y estaba viendo el flashback de Sephiroth hasta que Alex me interrumpió.

-Oye, hay una estudiante nueva y es muy linda – me dice emocionado

-Oh, que interesante – digo aún con la mirada en la PSP para retomar el gran momento.

-Hey, tan solo mírala por un momento

-No quiero, la veré después – le contesté

Seguí viendo esa pelea entre Génesis, Sephiroth y Angeal, justo cuando se ponía bueno. Un 1 vs. 1 entre el pelirrojo y el peliblanco, pero Alex me había sacado de mi concentración divina, por lo que tuve que poner atención a lo que decían los demás sin mirarlos.

-Les presento a una estudiante nueva, su nombre es Sephire – dice Farres – por favor, preséntese

-Mi nombre es Sephire, como les habrá dicho el profesor Farres. Un gusto conocerlos – dijo una voz femenina

No pude evitar separar mis ojos de la pantalla y al hacerlo casi se me cae la PSP. La nueva tenía el pelo largo de color blanco igual que el de Lysandro, llevaba un vestido azul y negro que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos. Su mirada era profunda, en su rostro, no mostraba sentimiento alguno. De hecho, como dijo Alex, ella era hermosa. Guardé la partida y apagué mi PSP. A mi lado, podía oír como Alex soltaba una risa, pero no me importaba, mis ojos no se podían separar con las de ella.

-Vamos, Seph, no seas así, podrías sonreír un poco – le dijo Lysandro, ¿Cuál es su relación con ella?

Ella dudó un poco, pero después esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

"¡CLANCK!" Oí desde mi interior. Sentía como uno de los candados en mi interior se quebraba y caía hecho cenizas.

No, por favor, vuelve a repararte. Uno abajo, quedan solo 14, pero ese era el más débil, así que debe de estar bien… al menos por ahora. No podía separar mi mirada de ella y de su pequeña sonrisa.

-Señorita Sephire, usted puede sentarse junto al señor Nathaniel en la primera fila – le indicó

-Emmm, prefiero sentarme última, por favor – le dice incómoda

-Creo que eso no será posible, ha perdido demasiadas clases y el señor Nathaniel tiene los apuntes completos

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al último asiento, detrás de mí. Deja sus cosas en el suelo y se sienta en su silla.

-Señorita Sephire, es por su bien…

-No, prefiero estar aquí – le responde indiferente

Farres solo deja salir un suspiro

-Bien, pero debe ponerse al día con lo aprendido – dice y continúa con la clase.

La nueva está sentada justo detrás de mí. Actúa normal, Armin, actúa normal. Vuelvo a sacar la PSP para renundar mi partida, pero noto que Alex estaba escribiendo algo en un papel y me lo da.

_Oye, ¿qué te pareció Sephire? ¡Te dije que ella era muy linda! Deberías de hacerme caso más seguido. En el descanso vamos a hablarle, será súper divertido, tenlo por seguro. Además, la veías de una manera muy rara, hermanito. Con una cara de… ENAMORADO._

¿Qué? Debe de estar loco, no existe tal cosa como el amor a primera vista. Le escribí una respuesta.

_Deja de escribir tonterías, su cabello me pareció peculiar, eso es todo, no te confundas. Y no, no quiero hablar con ella en el descanso, quiero seguir jugando._

Le devolví el papel. Lo leyó y me dio un codazo, dirigiéndome una cara de "vamos-a-hablar-con-ella-sí-o-sí"

-Alumna Sephire, debería de tomar más atención a clases – nos interrumpió Farres.

Voltee y vi que ella tenía una laptop en su mesa. Espera… esa laptop… ¡esa laptop! ¡Es la _Razer Blade_, una de las mejores Gaming Laptops! Puede ser que a ella le gusten los videojuegos.

Uno de mis candados comienza a temblar. No, puede ser que ella solo tenga esa laptop por tener un buen procesador.

-No puede tener una laptop en clase – le dice Farres

Ella lo mira por encima de la pantalla y después a la pizarra. Unos segundos después regresa su mirada a la laptop.

-No creo que sea buena idea atender sus clases. Mire la fecha que puso en el pizarrón. Usted escribió que América fue descubierta el 21 de octubre de 1492 cuando en realidad se dice que se descubrió América el 12 de octubre. Un pequeño error suyo puede ser la salvación perdida de un estudiante desesperado por aprobar.

Farres se quedó callado y fue a cambiar la fecha de la pizarra.

-Un humano comete errores – dice en voz baja

-Oh, le apuesto que un niño de tan solo 8 años le puede decir la fecha exacta sin equivocarse – le contesta indiferente mientras escucho como presiona las teclas de una manera muy veloz.

Nadie decía nada. Sus dedos paran y mira al profesor.

-¿Va a estar allí parado todo el día sin "enseñar" nada? – le dice calmada

Farres no contestó, solo se limitó a seguir con su clase. Ella había dejado a un profesor sin palabras, bueno, era Farres de todas maneras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dios, ella es genial. No solo es bonita pero también muy inteligente – me dice Alex en el descanso.

-Sí… seguro… - le digo indiferente mientras me concentro en la PSP

-Pero me pregunto dónde habrá ido, quería hablar con ella

Sólo lo ignoré.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – me pregunta Iris con una gran sonrisa

-Emmm, supongo que tecnología… - respondo indiferente

No, espera, ¿me toca tecnología? ¡Necesito llegar temprano para tener ese asiento del fondo! Apurado, recojo mis cosas y comienzo a correr hacia el laboratorio de computadoras. Aun era demasiado temprano como para que alguien esté en el salón, así que me calmo un poco y avanzo a paso lento. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, veo como la nueva entra al laboratorio de computadoras. ¿Ella va a estar en la misma clase que yo? ¡Bien!

¿Uh? ¿Por qué estoy feliz? No, no, Armin, guarda la compostura, ella solo te parece atractiva… bien, muy atractiva.

Alguien choca contra mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Armin, ¿Qué haces paradote aquí? – era Alexy, parecía que me seguía por todos lados

-Solo estaba pensando – dije y me dirigí al aula que me tocaba

Allí estaba ella, sentada en mi asiento preferido. Normalmente estaría hecho una furia, sin embargo, no me sentía de esa manera. Era como si el destino me hubiese dado una oportunidad para hablar directamente con ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Sephire! – olvidé completamente que mi hermano me estaba siguiendo

Ella alzó su mirada de la pantalla mientras que Alex se acercaba dando brinquitos hacia ella.

-Perdona, tú eres…

-Ah, siento no presentarme, mi nombre es Alexy y el tarado que está parado allí, es mi hermano Armin – dice señalándome con su dedo índice.

-Uhm, es-es un gusto conocerlos – dice tímidamente

Odio admitirlo, se veía adorable.

-El gusto es nuestro. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo en la computadora? – pregunta curiosamente Alex mientras yo me acerco lentamente a donde ellos estaban.

Ella rápidamente presiona unas teclas cuando escuchó la pregunta de Alexy.

-Jeje – ríe nerviosamente – no es nada interesante

La curiosidad me carcome y voy detrás de ella. Mis ojos no creen lo que está viendo. Ella… ella…

-Lo que acabas de minimizar… ¿es el _Steam_? – le pregunto asombrado

Algo se movía en mi interior, parecía querer hacerse pedazos. ¡No, por favor! ¡Que no sea otro candado!

Parece vacilar un poco antes de contestarme.

-Sí – dice en voz baja

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos? – pregunto

Ella me mira raro

-Nooooo – dice con ironía en su voz - ¿Por qué crees que tengo _Steam_, entonces? – me responde con una sonrisa en la cara

No puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco. Su sonrisa es más hermosa que su cara de indiferencia.

Pude oír como Alexy reía por lo bajo.

-Bien, yo tengo que ir a mi clase, los dejo, bye bye – dice alegremente dejándonos solos en el aula.

Mierda… estoy nervioso, no lo niego. Un tema de conversación, Armin, ¡un maldito tema de conversación!

-Para que conozcas _Steam_ debes de jugar muchos videojuegos, ¿verdad? – me dice mientras vuelve a abrir la ventana que cerró.

-Pfff, muchos es poco – le dije sentándome a su costado - ¿qué juegas en _Steam_?

-Pues depende de las personas que estén conectadas a la hora que quiero jugar. Algunas veces juego _Path of Exile_ y _Team Fortress_, pero mayormente juego _Dota2_.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Enserio?! – digo emocionado – es la primera vez que conozco a una chica que juegue eso.

Bueno, al menos espero que ella no sea como Laeti. Esa me dijo que le gustaba todo, pero en realidad solo quería ligar conmigo.

-Bueno, sí – asiente con la cabeza

-Eres genial – digo sin darme cuenta

Ella se sonroja un poco. ¡Espera! ¡Ella, ella, ella se sonrojó! Mierda, esto realmente está yéndose fuera de mis manos. Era hermosa con cualquier reacción que tenía.

-No debe ser para tanto – me dice en voz baja

Silencio incómodo otra vez.

-¿Sólo juegas los juegos que vienen con _Steam_?

-No – respondo – también juego _Legue of Legend_, pero me parece que es una versión de _Dota2 _solo que para niños, me refiero a que no parece tan real como los de _Dota_.

Ella cruza los brazos y asiente.

-Te comprendo, la razón por la que LOL tiene más jugadores es porque Dota2 salió demasiado tarde. Aun así pienso que los dos tienen su propio encanto.

Dios, ella es casi perfecta. Acepta que cada videojuego es bueno sin poner sus gustos por encima de ellos. Realmente una persona fantástica.

-También juego… no, mejor dicho, JUGABA, tiempo pasado, DFO – digo irónico

Ella se retuerce en su asiento y parece un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, supongo que no te hizo gracia lo que hizo Hacktium, ¿verdad? – dice en voz baja

¿Que si me dio gracia? ¡Si conozco a ese tipo juro que le sacaría los sesos!

-Obviamente que no – dije tranquilo – pero no me agradó que hackeara DFO.

-Uh, ya veo – parece algo decaída – cambiando de tema, me parece que te he visto en algún otro lugar.

-Oh, ¿enserio? – digo sorprendido

-Sí, tengo muy buena memoria, demasiada buena que digamos – dice mientras abre uno de los archivos de su laptop. De la nada, salen miles de fotos. ¿Cómo se supone que va a encontrar algo así con esa cantidad de imágenes?

-Si no me equivoco, debería de ser el 4822 – dice mientras busca la imagen – Oh, la encontré, sí era esa.

Me siento más apegado a ella para poder ver mejor su laptop. Era una imagen que me habían tomado hace 2 años. Estaba vistiendo un cosplay de Assassin's Creed y al lado de mí estaba ella…

No, ella no, cualquier cosa menos ella, no quiero recordar nada sobre ese estúpido día al que consideré uno de los mejores hace 2 años. No más, ella debía de desaparecer de mi vida de una vez por todas, no quiero ni tenerla en mis recuerdos. Sin previo aviso, cierro la laptop y me apoyo contra el espaldar de mi silla. Saco mi PSP y comienzo a jugar con ella sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a la nueva, pero presiento que ella me está mirando.

Rayos, no tenía que haber hecho. Pude solo haber fingido que todo estaba bien, pero sinceramente, no podía. Iba a disculparme cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Disculpa por mostrarte esa foto – dice en voz baja

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabía ella que era por la foto? La miro asombrado

-Puedo sentir que no te causa demasiada alegría ver esa foto, por eso lo siento por habértela mostrado – dice culpándose

-No, no es tu culpa, no debí de haberme comportado de esa manera. De todas formas, no sabías acerca de eso. – le dije para tranquilizarla

-Ya veo – dice y vuelve a encender la laptop – creo que borraré esa imagen.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué y cómo es que tienes esa imagen? – le pregunto guardando mi PSP en la mochila.

Alza sus manos hacia su cara, puedo ver que sus orejas se volvían rojas. Estaba avergonzada. Una sola palabra para describirla "hermosa"

-¿La verdad? – pregunta en voz baja

-Sip, la verdad – exijo divertido

Hace una pequeña pausa antes de quitar sus manos de la cara, dejando ver a una linda chica con mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bien, me pareciste atractivo, listo, lo dije – dice avergonzada mientras se vuelve a cubrir de nuevo su cara.

No puedo creerlo. Suelto una pequeña risa.

-Hey, no te rías. Querías la verdad, pues ya lo sabes

-Perdón, perdón – dije divertido – por cierto… ¿Por qué?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué que cosa? – me dice confundida

Me rasco la parte trasera de mi cuero cabelludo. Ese tema era algo delicado para mí, pero tenía curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste sobre esa foto? – dije casi inaudible

-¿Debería de haberlo hecho?

-¡No! No, solo preguntaba, eres la primera persona que pasa de alto mi actitud.

-Bueno, Armin, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tú tienes tus secretos que nadie debe saber y yo tengo los míos – dice sombríamente – secretos que deben de permanecer muy pero muy adentro mío.

* * *

**Amantes de LOL, por favor, no me maten ._. Aprovecho para agradecer a uno de mis amigos que me ayudó en la parte de la PSP porque hay una personita (osea yo) que no juega para nada en consola u.u**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, falta mejorar, etc? Acepto todo tipo de opiniones :D **

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, así sabré si les gustó o no :D (también me dejan saber que voy a tener una acosadora xD (?) ****)**

**Anexo:**

**-Steam: Se puede decir que es una tienda de juegos ^^ (No se como explicarlo xD)**

**-LOL: League of Legend. Juego para PC. Necesita ser descargado. Puedes elegir entre una gran gama de héroes para jugar. Se necesita conexión a internet.**

**-Dota2: Juego para PC. Necesita ser descargado. Gran variedad de héroes para elegir. Se necesita conexión a internet.**

**-LOL vs. Dota2: Mi opinión es que tiene el mismo trama (atacar y defender), por eso es que son muy parecidos para mi. Tienen el mismo mapa e.e. Pero yo me inclino más por Dota2 (solo mi opinión ^^)**

**-Final Fantasy: Juego de PSP. Según mi amigo, es muy bueno y lo ha privado de vida social por un buen tiempo xD. Este juego tiene una historia y también hay batallas.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: "Algo está fuera de lugar..."

-Bueno, Armin, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tú tienes tus secretos que nadie debe saber y yo tengo los míos – dice sombríamente – secretos que deben de permanecer muy pero muy adentro mío.

Alrededor de ella podía sentir una gran sombra, llena de secretos y "mentiras". Aunque puede ser solo mi imaginación.

-¿Uh? Creo que acabo de decir algo raro jeje – dice inocentemente con una sonrisa pequeña

De repente, suena el timbre. Mierda, se me fue la noción del tiempo por hablarle a la nueva. Ahora que lo pienso, me estoy sentando al lado de ella. Me acabo de dar cuenta, rayos. La miro de reojo y puedo ver que está concentrada viendo una página. Una linda cara, hermosas expresiones y muy simpática. Dejo salir una sonrisa. Ella sería una muy buena AMIGA. No puedo pensar en nada más que eso. Ese sería el punto máximo en el que podemos llegar.

-Alumnos, su profesor de tecnología, el Señor Rindrich, no va a poder venir por una semana. Yo seré su profesor suplente por ese tiempo. Me llamo Lyon Meijer, gusto en conocerlos a todos – dijo un hombre joven de cabello morado y ojos rojos.

Al lado mío pude escuchar como alguien tosía muy fuerte. Era la nueva y parecía muy sorprendida por el nuevo profesor. Vuelvo la mirada al suplente, sus ojos se encuentran y parecían no querer separarse. La nueva… ella… ¿conocía a ese sujeto? Me sentía incómodo, pero más que eso, por alguna razón estaba enojado, irritado, quería matar a alguien.

-Bien – dice el suplente con una sonrisa – empecemos la clase.

La clase terminó y el profesor se retiró. Comencé a guardar mis cosas, pero seguía con una gran inseguridad en ese profesor. No me fiaba para nada de él. ¿Debería de preguntarle a la nueva? No, eso no me incumbe para nada… pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Oye, ¿conoces a ese profesor? – le pregunto

-Supongo – me dice fríamente

Es la primera vez en todo el día en el que me ha hablado así.

-Lo siento, Armin, tengo que irme, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer – dice igual de fría y se va

Ella está actuando de forma extraña desde que ese profesor vino. Cogí mi mochila y sigilosamente la seguí, pero me paré en seco. ¡¿Por qué carajos me fastidia tanto que ella esté con él?! No sé, no sé, pero eso ya no me importaba. Seguí caminando hasta que ella se metió al sótano y cerró la puerta. Cuidadosamente me apoyé en la puerta. Podía oír tenue voces.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¿No puedo?

-Maldita sea, ¡no quiero que me sigas a todos los lugares que voy!

Lo sabía, ese tipo es un acosador. Traté de concentrarme en la conversación, pero oí pasos. Me separé rápidamente de la puerta y me senté en las escaleras con la PSP para que pensaran que estaba allí por casualidad.

La puerta del sótano se abre de golpe.

-¡Y deja de seguirme! – grita la nueva mientras se dirige al aula A

Bien, no me vio, eso es bueno. Poco después, sale el suplente.

-Oh, dios, que problemática es cuando quiere – dice a sí mismo – bien, a lo importante, sé que estás allí, puedes salir – dice en voz alta.

Casi se me cae la PSP. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí? Lentamente me paré y bajé las escaleras para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-No es lo que piensas – me dice

-¿Y piensas que voy a creerme esa? – contesto indignado

Suelta un suspiro.

-Número uno, no soy un pedófilo para aclarar todo, porque sé que pensaste de mí de esa manera. No me gustan chiquillas, así que puedes estar seguro que no va a pasar nada. Número dos, estoy aquí porque una persona me dijo que vigilara a Seph por si hubiese alguien sospechoso, pero… - me miró de pies a cabeza – supongo que no necesito preocuparme de eso, veo que alguien ya le ha puesto la mirada a la pequeña Sephire. Número tres, no soy un desconocido, Sephire ya me conoce y ya no me vas a volver a ver en el instituto.

-Sigo sin confiar en ti

-No necesito que confíes en mí para que protejas a la pequeña Sephire. Así que si algo le pasa, créeme que no vas a estar en una sola pieza – me giña un ojo pero su tono es amablemente amenazador.

Se aleja por el corredor hasta la sala de profesores. ¿A qué se refería él con proteger a la nueva? No entiendo. Es solo una chica normal en un instituto normal, ¿por qué tendría que tener ella un guardaespaldas? Agarro mi mochila que está apoyada en las escaleras y voy hacia mi próxima clase. Matemáticas, las odio. Entro al aula A donde la profesora McKenzie ya está escribiendo el material para la clase. Paseo mis ojos por el aula y veo a una peliblanca al fondo del salón con su laptop. Mis pies se mueven solos y me siento al lado de ella. La nueva me mira algo confundida, pero no me bota del asiento.

-Lo siento – me dice

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto mientras saco mi PSP

-Por dejarte así, pero tenía…

-Cosas importantes que atender, lo sé – completo su oración

Ella solo asiente y vuelve su mirada a la laptop mientras yo sigo con mi juego.

-Ustedes dos de atrás – dice la profesora después de no sé cuánto tiempo – Presten atención a la clase.

Dios, la gente nunca me va a dejar jugar en paz. Sin ánimos, guardo la PSP. Miro hacia mi lado y como creía, ella seguía teniendo la laptop. Mira por encima de la pantalla y vuelve su mirada a la laptop. ¿Le habrá visto otro error a lo que puso en la pizarra?

-Demasiado fácil – dice ella

-¿Qué? – responde indignada la profesora

-¿Desea que se lo repita? – aclara

A la vieja se le estaban parando los pelos de punta y su cara se volvía roja como el cabello de Castiel. Viene hacia nuestra dirección y cierra con fuerza la laptop. La nueva sacó sus manos justo a tiempo antes de que las aplastaran.

-¡Preste atención y no opine! – le grita

-Tres mil – dice la nueva en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-Tres mil dólares es el costo de la laptop que acaba de cerrar con una fuerza tremenda. Si desea también puedo calcular el costo de las diferentes personalizaciones. Además también el costo de diferentes programas que he descargado. Haga las matemáticas, usted es profesora de matemáticas, no me diga que no sabe. Tres mil dólares más unas cuantas personalizaciones que resultan en dos mil dólares y no olvidemos de las aplicaciones que he bajado. Serían más o menos unos seis mil dólares en total, algo que usted debería de pagar si es que esas manos suyas se atreven a romperlo – dice indiferente

Sabía que esas laptops eran muy caras, pero no sabía sobre las personalizaciones ni los programas descargados, normalmente todos descargan cosas gratis de internet. ¿Para qué gastar dinero en eso?

La vieja se queda parada con la boca abierta, supongo que por la cantidad de dinero que cuesta esa laptop, pero recobra la compostura.

-Bien, aun si yo la rompo, hay una regla muy estricta en el instituto que dice que no se pueden traer estos aparatitos – dice tranquila

Touché. ¿Cómo vas a contraatacar, nueva? Ella se queda un rato en silencio.

-Bien, puede que usted tenga razón, sin embargo, en las reglas también dice que los profesores no están en su derecho de romper esos "aparatitos" como dice usted. – aparta la vista de la vieja y mira hacia la pizarra – además, el tema que está enseñando es demasiado fácil que no es necesario para mí aprendérmelo. Así que le pediría que quite sus manos de mi laptop, por favor – dice con una gran sonrisa amenazadora

-¿Tan fácil dice que es el tema? Entonces le daré un ejercicio, si no lo resuelve, le quito ese aparatito y mando a llamar a casa para que la disciplinen mejor – dice McKenzie

-¿Y si resuelvo bien el ejercicio?

-Como si alguien como tú podría resolverlo – dice con tono de superioridad – pero en cualquier caso, entonces me retiro de este instituto

La nueva esboza una sonrisa gigante, no de felicidad ni de eso, sino una sonrisa malvada.

-Acepto – dice en voz alta – todos en el salón serán testigos. No perdamos el tiempo, deme la pregunta más difícil que tenga

La vieja va hacia su escritorio con paso firme y agarra uno de los libros enormes en la mesa. Comienza a pasar páginas hasta que para en una y se pone a escribir en la pizarra.

-¿Estarás bien? – le susurro a la nueva

-¿Yo? – pregunta divertida – No te preocupes, esa profesora va a estar fuera de este instituto. Aquí no necesitamos a personas que se crean que son superiores a los demás

-¡Bien! Aquí está, resuélvalo – grita la vieja

La nueva se para de su asiento y se dirige hacia la pizarra. Coge una tiza y hace una pequeña pausa para leer el problema.

-Oh, Dios, esto no puede ser – dice entre risas – ¿De verdad quiere perder su trabajo?

-¡Resuélvalo! – exige

-Bueno, ex-profesora McKenzie, usted puede ir empacando sus cosas.

Se acerca a la pizarra y comienza a garabatear una serie increíble de números. Al poco tiempo, finaliza el problema y vuelve a su sitio al lado mío.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, hasta la misma vieja parecía estar cayéndosele el mundo. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

-Bien, ¿qué está esperando, señora McKenzie? – dice con una gran sonrisa

-¡Maldita niñata malcriada, usted es la que necesita irse de este instituto! – grita la anciana, sorprendiéndonos a todos

-Jaja – ríe irónica la nueva – que mala perdedora

Ella se acerca a nosotros con pasos grandes y agarra el pelo blanco de la nueva, jalándolo con fuerza haciendo que ella grite de sorpresa.

-¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! – intervengo haciendo que suelte el pelo de la nueva

-Abuso de menores – grita alguien en el salón – abuso de menores

Pronto, todos se le unen y el salón se llena de gritos escandalosos pero muy bien coordinados. La anciana sale a toda prisa del aula y todos comienzan a reírse.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado a la nueva

-Mmmm, supongo que no debo de pasarme con los profesores – dice divertida – aunque fue divertido

-Lo sé, no me había reído nunca en una clase de matemática hasta el día de hoy – digo riendo

La campana sonó, avisándonos del fin de clases. Todos salieron con prisa mientras que yo me quedaba con la nueva.

-¿Enserio no te duele?

-No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte – me dirige una sonrisa pequeña y adorable.

Mierda, tengo un gran impulso de tenerla entre mis brazos y acariciarle la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Armin. – dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – nos vemos mañana

Comienza a recoger sus cosas mientras yo la miro. Se va hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se para y me dirige la mirada.

-Oye, Armin – vacila antes de continuar - ¿Puedo considerarme tu amiga? – pregunta algo avergonzada

¿Y me pregunta eso después de todo lo que pasó? solo solté una risa por lo bajo. Bueno, supongo que no será tan malo tener a una chica como amiga.

-¿Necesito responderte eso? – le digo con una sonrisa – Claro que lo somos

-Gracias – dice tímidamente y me da una de esas sonrisas puras e inocentes – nos vemos mañana, Armin – se aleja

"¡CLANCK!" ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? No… no… no… por favor, basta, no quiero enamorarme, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir!

Con desgano agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta del salón para salir, pero me encuentro con el suplente.

-¡Oh! Te estaba buscando – me dice con una sonrisa – te quería decir algo antes de irme.

-¿Qué es?

Su sonrisa cambia por una cara seria y sombría.

-Por tu propio bien, no te enamores de Sephire, niño. Y si lo haces, no esperes mucho de alguien como ella.

* * *

**Un capítulo corto, no me maten ;-; pero necesitaba terminar algunas cositas del colegio xD y de seguro van a decirme, "¿y el drama, dónde está el drama?" sean pacientes conmigo xD, lo siento, me gusta el relleno (?) xD**

**Y sé que quieren saber más sobre Sephire, pero me es más fácil narrar chicos que chicas uvu, ¿Por qué? Porque... porque las chicas son demasiado complicadas (?) y me incluyo xD. Así que tendrán que aguantar al sensual gamer por mucho uvu. **

**Y ahora, quiero saber si alguien se ha dado cuenta de algo extraño en la manera en que Armin se refiere a Sephire uvu, la que acierte le mando un abacho psicológico lleno de jamón (¡Jamón, señores, jamón!).**

**Lyon Meijer es un personaje creado por mí (puede que algunas sepan quién es xD). Y no, no es yandere :D Solo quiere proteger a Sephire o tal vez no... (yo quiero un Lyon ;-;) **

**Bien, creo que la diversión va a comenzar en el próximo capítulo, Yeah BI . Y por diversión me refiero a que ¡vamos a comenzar con el drama :D!**

**Gracias a las que me dejan sus reviews ^^ No saben lo bien que me siento cada vez que los leo c: **

**Gracias por leer :D**

**No se si esto se considere spam.. pero bueno, si quieren saber sobre las últimas noticias de mis fics, denle "like" a una nueva página de face llamada: "Sensualones FanFictions Corazón de Melón". No pregunten por el nombre, esa no fue mi idea xD. (Está en proceso de crecimiento (?) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: "Su nombre es Sephire…"

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la nueva había ingresado y las palabras de ese tipo, el suplente, seguían rondando en mi cabeza. "Por tu propio bien, no te enamores de Sephire, niño. Y si lo haces, no esperes mucho de alguien como ella." ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? Era hermosa, bonita, simpática, inteligente, algo misteriosa, pero en todo lo demás, ella era perfecta…

-¿Quién es perfecta? – pregunta Alex a mi lado

-¿Qué? – digo algo confundido

-Acabas de decir "ella es perfecta" – mierda, pensé en voz alta – No me digas que te refieres a Seph – dice con una risita

-No seas tarado, Alexy. Estaba pensando en una chica anime que es inteligente, bonita y simpática – digo mientras vuelvo al aula A.

-Oh, con que una chica anime, ¿eh? – dice sonriendo maliciosamente – esa chica debe de medir un aproximado de metro sesenta y cinco, ¿verdad?

-Sí – respondo sin pensarlo dos veces

-Y debe de tener unos ojos muy hermosos, ¿verdad?

-Más que hermosos.

-Y debe de tener un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, ¿me equivoco?

-Para nad… - paro en seco mientras Alex comenzaba a reírse

-Veas por donde veas, estás describiendo a Sephire, hermanito – dice entre risas

-Debes de estar delirando – digo tapando mi cara roja

-¡Estás avergonzado! Acerté. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte, Armin? El amor viene cuando menos lo esperes.

-Vete a un psicólogo – digo mientras saco mi PSP

-Hola, chicos – entra la persona que menos quiero ver ahora

-¡Seph, ayúdame, Armin no quiere entrar en razón! – dice Alex como si estuviera suplicando

En este último mes, nosotros 3 éramos inseparables, casi todo el tiempo andábamos juntos, reíamos juntos y comíamos juntos. Sin embargo, por todo el tiempo que he estado junto a ella, 5 de los estúpidos candados ya se habían destrozado. Mierda, debía guardar mi distancia. No quiero quedar vulnerable otra vez.

Alex seguía hablando con ella mientras yo los ignoraba y seguía jugando. ¿Para qué meterme? ¿Para que me vuelva a tomar por sorpresa y que otro estúpido candado caiga? No, mejor no tomo riesgos, pero quería hablar con ella, no sabía por qué. Era simplemente como un impulso. Un impulso de idiotez que quería suprimir lo más que podía. Solté un suspiro. Me sentía algo incómodo. Guardé la PSP y por más que mi cerebro me decía que no, me meto dentro de la conversación entre esos 2.

-¿Qué paso, Armin? ¿Te mataron? – dijo Alex sonriendo

-Emmm, algo así – contesto vagamente - ¿de qué están hablando?

-Alex quería venir a mi casa – miro directamente hacia mi hermano

-¿Qué? – pregunta burlón – Vamos, Armin, ¿vienes?

-Yo… yo creo que paso – respondo, ¿para qué iría?

Alex me mira raro con una cara de "No-seas-pendejo-y-aprovecha-esta-oportunidad", mientras que yo le devuelvo la mirada de "No-seas-tú-el-pendejo-no-voy-y-asunto-cerrado"

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Competencia de miradas? – pregunta graciosa

-No es mi culpa, el estúpido de mi hermano es un terco.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir? – pregunta

-No… No quiero – ¡no me des una oportunidad para aceptar!

-Idiota – dice Alex en voz baja – Por cierto, Seph, ¿vives sola?

-No exactamente, Lysandro viene a visitarme de vez en cuando y vivo junto a otra persona más

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Lysandro iba a visitarla? ¿Cómo sabía él donde vivía ella?

-¿Otra persona más? – pregunto curioso, ignorando mis pensamientos de Lysandro - ¿es hombre?

-Sí

-¿Es tu padre?

-Emmm, no, es como un hermano mayor que siempre me cuida y es muy atento conmigo, pero no estamos relacionados por sangre, ni siquiera somos familia – dice con una sonrisa gigante.

-VOY – digo inmediatamente – Digo… Quiero ir a ver tu casa, me da curiosidad – me retracto

Alex comienza a soltar carcajadas. Mi boca me había traicionado. Sentía furia, pero no sabía el por qué. Simplemente con lo que ella acababa de decir me era suficiente para romperle la cara a ese tipo, quien quiera que sea él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de salida y estábamos en camino a su casa.

Llegamos en 15 largos minutos bajo el bendito y estúpido sol. Jamás volveré a ser tan estúpido como para volver a aceptar ir a un lugar después del instituto bajo este infierno de lugar.

Paramos frente a una casa blanca que tenía un jardín delantero lleno de flores y árboles. No era exactamente pequeña que digamos, en cambio, era GIGANTE.

-¡Uhoa! – exclama Alex sorprendido - ¿eres millonaria?

-Yo no, mis padres sí. Papá es el dueño de una de las mayores empresas de seguridad y mamá es una artista muy reconocida – dice como si nada

Saca una llave y entramos a la "mansión". Por dentro, todo era muy elegante, ordenado y limpio. ¿Cuántos sirvientes tendrá ella para que se encarguen de la limpieza de todo este lugar?

-Sephire, bienvenida de vuelta – suena una voz masculina desde la distancia

Volteo rápidamente, para mi sorpresa, no era nada más y nada menos que ese suplente. Entonces, ¿él fue a la escuela solo para ver cómo estaba ella?

-Oh, Lyon, supongo que ya conocerás a Alexy y a Armin ¿verdad?

-Sí – dice dándome una mirada fija con mucho desprecio - ¿los llevo a la sala de juegos?

-Supongo que sería mejor a la sala de invitados

-Oh, hay un pequeño problema con la sal… - fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito proveniente del segundo piso

-Dios, tuvo que venir hoy – dice frustrada – Armin, ¿puedes seguir a Lyon hasta la sala de juegos? Voy a presentarle a alguien a Alex ya que ella está aquí

Solo asiento con la cabeza. ¿Me está excluyendo?

Sigo al pelimorado a una sala del primer piso. La habitación era espaciosa. Tenía un estilo del siglo 18. Había una mesa de billar en el centro, pero había algo que no encajaba. Sobre la chimenea, había un televisor plasma gigante.

-Relájese aquí hasta que Sephire venga – me dice

-Nunca me dijiste que vivías con ella – digo mientras me siento en uno de los sofás

-No tenía por qué decirlo. Además, no creía que ella pudiera entrar en confianza tan rápido con otros alumnos y menos contigo. – dice sonriendo

No es como si de verdad estuviéramos en confianza, ¿verdad? Digo, solo somos amigos.

-¿No eres demasiado amigable con ella? – le pregunto

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque la llamas por su nombre y no como "señorita" o "My Lady" o cosas así.

-Bueno, a ella no le gusta que la llamen de esa manera. Sephire es una chica que le gusta que la llamen por su nombre. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que ella mencionó una vez que había una persona que nunca la había llamado por su nombre, ¿te suena, Armin?

Alguien que nunca la había llamado por su nombre… era yo. Siempre la llamaba "oye", "nueva" o "tú", pero jamás la había llamado expresamente por su nombre. No sabía por qué, era como si al llamarla así, me juntaría más con ella, podría conocerla más, pero justamente eso no quería.

-¿Ella te dijo que estaba contrariada porque no la llamaba por su nombre? – pregunto algo culpable

-Pues sí y mucho. Con Alexy no porque, obviamente, él la llama como debería, pero contigo es otro asunto. Ten en cuenta que ustedes dos son los primeros amigos que ella ha podido hacer sola en la vida real

¿Qué? ¿Primeros amigos? Ella no era demasiado tímida que digamos, además es demasiado difícil odiarla. Me cuesta imaginarla sola.

-Creo que no debí de decir eso, lo siento – dice cuando ve mi expresión confundida – llegará el momento en el que ella misma les diga la verdad a los dos y quiero que me prometas algo, en especial tú. Cuando ella te diga la verdad, si es que lo hace, no la odies ni la comiences a tratar mal, porque si no, me encargaré de que tu cara no sea vista nunca más, ¿me oíste? – dice con un tono amenazador.

Solo asiento con la cabeza y él se retira a la habitación, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. ¿A qué se refería él con "la verdad"? ¿acaso ella era una chica super antisocial cuando era más joven? ¿Por qué la odiaría por eso?

Fuera de la habitación, se podían escuchar pasos que se dirigían aquí. Momentos después entran Alex y ella… Sephire… Sephire… sonaba más lindo de lo que esperaba. Suelto una pequeña risa.

-Armin, ¿de qué te estás riendo? Pareces un idiota – dice mi hermano

-Nada, nada, solo me acordé de algo gracioso, eso es todo

-Bueno, vamos a mi habitación. Es mucho más interesante que este lugar de ancianos – dice ell… Sephire.

Me paro del sofá de golpe. ¿Su habitación? ¿el de una chica?

-No estés nervioso, hermanito – dice Alex por lo bajo – yo también estaré allí y no estoy temblando como tú.

Claro, es fácil decirlo porque eres gay, ¡el problema es que yo no lo soy! ¿Quién lo sería teniendo a una chica tan linda como Sephire en este mundo?

No… ¿qué estoy hablando? Creo que el calor ya me está afectando…

La seguimos hacia una habitación del segundo piso. Mi respiración se volvía cada vez más y más agitada, pero me calmé una vez que entré. Su cuarto era inmenso y no creía que sería a mi gusto. Todo era tan tecnológico y nuevo que parece como si lo hubiesen comprado ayer.

-Sephire, ¿todo es de última generación? – pregunto asombrado

No recibo respuesta, me volteo a verla y ella se había sonrojado.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto mientras me acerco a ella

-Es… es… ¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre! – dice feliz mientras me abraza

Su cuerpo pequeño apretado contra el mío era… era algo que quería sentir desde hace mucho…

Mis manos no se quedan quietas y quieren devolverle el abrazo, tenerla mucho más cerca de mí. Sentir esa comodidad que desde hace mucho que había desaparecido, pero se separó de mí a los pocos segundos. Me dolía un poco, pero, supongo que fue lo mejor, sino, no me podría controlar de verdad. "¡CLANCK!" No tienes que decirme eso, corazón, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Las 6 cadenas que han sido destrozadas ya no volverán a repararse y parece que ella va a ser capaz de romper las 9 restantes… Me rindo, ella gana, simplemente dejaré que las destruya por completo.

-Confío en ti – digo en voz baja

-¿Qué? – me mira confundida

-No, nada – contesto vagamente sabiendo que ella me había escuchado claramente

Ella seguía algo confundida, pero no le dije nada más sobre ese tema. Alex estaba allí parado mirándome con una gran sonrisa, supongo que tendremos una pequeña charla esta noche.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero, sin un peso encima, además de mucho más relajado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Armin, jamás hemos jugado juntos – me dice Sephire

-Es cierto, vamos, muéstrame de que estas hecha – digo con una sonrisa competitiva

-Bien, tú lo deseaste, Armin. Voy sin piedad – me entrega su laptop mientras ella se sienta frente al ordenador

Abro mi cuenta y justo en ese momento TOD también lo hace.

-Oye, Sephire, ¿qué tal si hacemos un 2 vs 2?

-Justamente te iba a preguntar lo mismo, mi mejor compañero de juegos también está en línea. Voy a decirle.

-Ustedes dos juntos jamás nos vencerán, somos como uno – digo riendo

-Irónicamente, así también somos nosotros – responde con una gran sonrisa

Abro la conversación con TOD y le mando un mensaje para un 2 vs 2. Al mismo tiempo, recibo un mensaje diciendo lo mismo. Ese es mi compañero.

-Ya está, ¿cuál es tu nick? – pregunto

-"Tread-Or-Die" ¿y el tuyo?

Me quedo en blanco. Debo de haber oído mal, ¿verdad? TOD nunca me había dicho que era mujer ni mucho menos de mi edad.

-¿Armin?

-¿Qué? – despierto de mis pensamientos – ¿Tú eres… TOD? – pregunto para asegurarme

-¿TOD?

-TOD, Treat-Or-Die, se sobreentiende. ¿Eres tú?

Alex comenzó a reírse.

-Ustedes dos estaban conectados desde antes que se conocieran – dijo entre risas – Sephire, tú eres la compañera de juego de mi hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! – ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo – Armin, ¿Eres GaOv?

"¡CLANCK!". 2 candados hechos trizas.

Saber que no solo ella era una cara bonita sino uno de mis mejores amigos en la vida virtual y poder haberla conocido es como un combo.

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Nunca creí que TOD fuera mujer – digo

-Nunca creí que GaOv fuera tan atractivo – me dice con un pequeño rubor en la cara

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo me imaginabas? ¿Un gordo friki con mucho acné en la cara?

-Adivinaste – dice riendo – ya ya, basta de charlas, ¿un Dota, compañero? – dice guiñándome un ojo

-Claro, compañera

Jugamos por unas horas hasta que Alex me arrastró fuera hacia nuestra casa. Se había hecho tarde sin haberme dado cuenta. Bueno, siempre se me iba la noción del tiempo cuando jugaba con TOD.

Una vez en casa, Alex comenzó con la tortura.

-Armin, supongo que ya te enamoraste de ella – dice sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿A qué va eso?

-Vamos, dijiste "confío en ti". Seguramente te referías a que confiabas en ella para que cuide ese pequeño y frágil corazón tuyo, ¿verdad?

Mi cara me estaba ardiendo. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Sí, es como dices – admito – confío en que ella me ayude a superar lo que pasó hace mucho, pero… - hago una pausa

-¿Pero? – me incita a continuar

-¿Qué pasa si es un amor no correspondido? Me gusta, sí, pero eso no significa que yo también le guste – digo algo decaído

-Armin, eres un tarado. ¿Viste cómo se puso cuando la llamaste por su nombre?

-¿Supongo que feliz?

-Más que eso, idiota. Ella estaba preocupada de que nunca la llamarías por su nombre porque quería estar más cerca de ti. Tú eras el único que ponía una pared entre ustedes, pero ahora, creo que no debo de preocuparme más ya que POR FIN admitiste que te gustaba.

Suelto un suspiro. Mi hermano estaba más enterado de mis propios sentimientos que yo mismo.

-Alex, gracias – digo tirándome en la cama

-No, no, no me agradezcas, aún te falta conquistar su corazón, hermanito. ¡Te apoyaré desde las sombras! ¡Buenas noches! – dice mientras sale de mi cuarto y cierra la puerta

De la otra parte de la casa, oigo gritos de Alex "¡Mamá, papá, pronto tendremos a alguien más en la familia!"

Suelto otro suspiro. Alguien más en la familia… No era para nada una mala idea.

Tenerla siempre a mi lado… jamás me cansaría de eso. Poco a poco, mis ojos ceden y caigo dormido con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

**Ya, ya sé que me van a decir. Armin es un cursi y no le cae y blah, blah, blah. Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero, pero, pero, puede que él realmente sea un cursi en el interior (?) ya, no me maten ;-;**

**Nadie adivinó sobre la actitud de Armin hacia Seph... bueno, no es como si se notara tanto xD. El nombre! jamás la llamó por su nombre! ahora lo saben 8D**

**Sigo repitiendo, Lyon no es yandere :D**

**Gracias a las que me dejan sus reviews :3 Me hacen el día mejor :D**

**Gracias por leer~**

**Denle like a una página de face llamada "Sensualones FanFictions Corazón de Melón" por favor c: recién esta comenzando y esta pobre de _laiks_ xD ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: "Hacktium"

-¡…min! ¡Armin! – grita una voz femenina - ¡levántate, ya es tarde!

Mi madre comienza a jalarme fuera de la cama mientras que yo me resisto.

-5 horas más, por favor – digo somnoliento mientras me volvía a cubrir con la sábana.

-Pero hay una linda chica de cabellos blancos esperándote… - sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanto de la cama - ¿ves lo rápido que puedes ser al levantarte? ¡Solo necesito decirte la descripción de la chica que te gusta y listo! – dice mi madre con una gran sonrisa

Una punzada de decepción vino. Al final, era lógico. ¿Por qué estaría ella en un lugar como mi casa cuando la suya era mil veces mejor? Aún con mi cabeza hecho un nudo por lo de ayer, me vuelvo a tirar en la cama.

-Mamá, despiértame en 5 horas. No, mejor no me despiertes… yo mismo lo haré… - digo somnoliento mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

De pronto, escucho como alguien toca la puerta. ¡Aleluya!

-Estás salvado por ahora, Armin. Cuando regrese, quiero verte fuera de la cama – dice mi madre divertida mientras va a abrir la puerta

Puedo oír unas tenues voces en la distancia, pero reconocí su suave voz. Estaba seguro, era ella. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia la entrada.

Mi madre comenzó a reírse mientras Sephire entraba.

-¿Qué-qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido

Ella me mira divertida, saca su celular y me toma una foto.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – grito algo ruborizado

-Tomándote una foto, obviamente – ríe – de ti y de tus pijamas de conejitos

¿Conejitos? ¿Tengo esa clase de ropa? Miré mi ropa… espera… ¡Esto no es mío! ¡Es de Alexy! ¡¿Cómo es que lo tengo puesto?! Le doy una rápida mirada a mi madre que sigue riéndose.

-Ayer te dormiste con la ropa puesta y tenías que cambiarte, pero como no queríamos despertarte, tu padre y Alexy te pusieron eso – dice entre risas

-¡¿Y no los detuviste?!

-Hey, hey, pude tomarte fotos mientras dormías con esas hermosas pijamas. Claro que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad

¡Mi familia me ha traicionado!

-Armin, deberías de cambiarte en cualquier caso, vas a espantar a Seph – entra Alex con una sonrisa gigante

Dios, lo olvidé, ella estaba aquí. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, salgo volando a mi habitación. Malditos, me las van a pagar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos comiendo el desayuno en la mesa del comedor y Sephire estaba con nosotros, pero no le presté mucha atención porque tenía mi mirada fija en mi padre y en mi hermano. Quería matarlos con la mirada. ¡Y que ni se les ocurra buscar una excusa, estoy seguro que Alex sabía que ella iba a venir y por eso lo hizo!

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Sephire. – dice mi padre ignorando mi mirada asesina – Y dime, ¿qué piensas de mis hijos?

Casi escupo lo que estaba comiendo. ¡Pero que…! Oigo la risa burlona de mi familia.

-Es algo vergonzoso decirlo frente a ellos – aparece un pequeño rubor en su cara

-Vamos, dilo – la anima Alex – te prometo que no voy a enojarme con nada de lo que digas

-Pero… - voltea su mirada a mí

-A él tampoco le molestará, ¿verdad, Armin? – Alex me da una sonrisa fría que hace que me estremezca en mi asiento

Dios, vamos a terminar con esto de una maldita vez. Solo asiento con la cabeza. Ella toma una gran bocanada de aire y se acuesta al espaldar de la silla.

-Pues, no puedo decir mucho. Solo estoy muy agradecida con ellos. Son las primeras personas que me han hablado cuando comencé el instituto y eso significa mucho para mí – dice con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿Y qué piensas de ellos indiv-? – antes de que mi padre pudiese continuar, lo interrumpí

-¡Oh, papá, mamá, miren la hora, ya tienen que irse a trabajar o si no llegarán tarde! – exclamo con voz alta

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya es tarde! Cariño, nos vamos, que se diviertan – mi madre agarra su bolso y nos planta un beso a los tres

-No rompan nada – dice mi padre jugando con las llaves del carro

Segundos después, escucho como la puerta se cierra y el carro arranca.

-¿En qué trabajan? – pregunta Sephire

-Los dos trabajan en una compañía de seguridad – respondo comiendo masticando lo último que había en mi plato

-¿Y qué puestos tienen?

-¿Y por qué tantas preguntas? – le responde Alex con otra pregunta

-Se puede decir que en la compañía de mi padre le falta personal y está contratando más. Ya sabes, tener una compañía tan grande requiere también grandes masas de trabajadores.

-Oh, es cierto. Nos habías dicho que tu padre era el dueño de una compañía de seguridad. ¿Cuál es?

-"Rich Security" ¿En qué compañía están sus padres?

-"SecuriMax" pero no es tan buena como la de tu padre – dice Alex sorprendido

-"SecuriMax" … - repite el nombre con un tono de voz algo dolido

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto

-No, no, nada. Ya saben, si sus padres quieren cambiar de trabajo. Mi padre los va a recibir con los brazos abiertos – dice con una sonrisa

-Ya basta de charlas como estas que me aburren – farfullo fastidiado - ¿Para qué has venido, Sephire?

-¿Eh? ¿Alex no te dijo que iba a venir a dejar esto? – dice alzando una bolsa de papel gigante y lo pone en la mesa

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curioso

-¡Oh! ¡Llegaron muy rápido! – exclama mi hermano con euforia mientras agarraba la bolsa – es ropa de uno de mis diseñadoras favoritas. ¡Gracias Sephire!

-Deberías de agradecérselo a mi tía. – le regala una sonrisa

¿Cuándo vamos a hablar sobre algo más interesante?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son las 6 de la tarde y Sephire ya se había ido a su casa. Alex estaba en su cuarto probándose ropa. Mis padres regresaban un poco más tarde.

De pronto, la puerta se abre. Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor. Allí, no me encontré con una vista muy buena que digamos. Papá y mamá estaban sentados con las caras largas. Encendí la PSP que estaba en mi mano y vi la hora. 6:23 p.m. ¿Qué hacían en casa tan temprano? ¿y esas caras?

-Armin, llama a tu hermano, tenemos algo que decirles – dice mi padre seriamente cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia

Su tono de voz era fría. Es la primera vez que lo he oído así de serio en mi vida. Siempre lo escuchaba con una gran sonrisa. Simplemente, me causaba escalofríos…

-Alex – entré en el cuarto de mi hermano si previo aviso – papá y mamá no están llamando y parece que no es algo bueno lo que nos van a decir…

No dice ni una sola palabra. Tira la ropa que tenía en sus manos y va conmigo al comedor. Los dos nos sentamos frente a nuestros padres. Pasaron unos minutos y sus expresiones serias aún no desaparecen. Siento recorrer un terrible miedo sobre todo mi cuerpo.

-Chicos – habla mi padre finalmente – parece que tenemos un problema…

-Déjate de rodeos – dice mi madre – estamos desempleados

Mis ojos y los de Alex se vuelven platos. ¿Desempleados? ¿Cómo…? Ellos nunca han tenido ningún problema y sus jefes parecían felices por su trabajo. Me parecía imposible que ellos hiciesen algo tan malo como para poder botarlos. Pero lo que más me preocupaba… ¿ambos? ¿ambos perdieron su empleo?

Mi padre extiende una carta blanca.

-Esto es lo que le llegó hoy a nuestro gerente. Dice que sería mejor compartir esto con todos.

Con mis manos temblorosas, abro el sobre. Su contenido me deja en blanco.

**"PARA SECURIMAX:**

**MUY BUENAS TARDES, SEÑOR GERENTE GENERAL. SI USTED ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO, ES PORQUE YA SE DEBIÓ DE HABER DADO CUENTA QUE ALGO ANDO DEFECTUOSO CON SU SISTEMA. USTED HA CRUZADO LA RAYA, ASÍ QUE YO LE HICE UN FAVOR Y LO DEVOLVÍ A DONDE DEBE DE ESTAR.**

**SINCERAMENTE**

**HACKTIUM"**

-¿Hack-Hacktium? – susurro con las manos temblorosas mientras Alex arrebata el sobre de mis manos y comienza a leer

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunta mi padre con una expresión seria

-¡No! Obviamente que no. Solo que… este tipo hackea todo lo que desea cuando sea – respondo sorprendido – eso mismo pasó por uno de mis juegos. De un momento a otro, dejó de funcionar y dejó un mensaje de ese mismo – digo con rabia

Mis padres sueltan un suspiro largo. Ellos siempre estaban llenos de vida. Reían, sonreían, por eso es muy raro verlos de esa manera. Tan indefensos, susceptibles y sobre todo, tristes. ¡Maldito! No me importaba si se metían con mis juegos, pero que lo hiciera con mis padres es imperdonable. Quiero matarlo en este mismo instante. Mis puños desean verle su estúpida cara.

-Ahora vamos a tener que buscar otro trabajo – dice mi madre

-No será fácil. Ya van a ser vacaciones y los estudiantes universitarios van a aprovechar en conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo… - niega mi padre

¿Un trabajo? Podría ser que…

-No les molestaría tener el mismo trabajo pero en otra compañía, ¿verdad? – les pregunto

Mis padres se miran entre ellos y me devuelven la mirada. Niegan con la cabeza.

-Oh, justamente Sephire nos dijo que su padre estaba buscando más trabajadores – interviene mi hermano

-¿Su padre? – pregunta interesada mi madre - ¿Cuál es la compañía?

-"Rich Security"

Mis padres abren sus ojos cuando escucharon el nombre.

-He escuchado que cada vez se hace más y más grande. La necesidad de trabajadores también incrementa. Pero hay un problema, R.S solo contrata buenas manos…

-Ustedes son muy buenos en su trabajo – dice Alex para animarlos – Vamos, solo inténtenlo, ¿sí? No pierden nada – pone cara de cachorro mojado

-Bien, bien – cede mi padre - ¿Podrían darme su teléfono? Yo personalmente le agradeceré – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi padre habló con el padre de Sephire y le agradeció mil y un veces. Por otro lado, mamá pensaba que no era tan buena idea para nosotros. Sephire sería la hija de sus jefes y piensa que nuestra relación cambiaría.

Maldito Hacktium. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a seguir arruinándole la vida a los demás? ¿Por qué no desaparece de una sola vez?

De pronto, siento mi celular vibrar. Lo enciendo y me sorprende lo que veo. Una invitación a un grupo anti-Hacktium, creado por Ed, uno de mis amigos virtuales. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me uní al grupo. Comencé a leer muchas cosas. Simplemente, barbaridades. Ese Hacktium, es un malparido. Hackear sistemas de bancos, de la policía y hasta del gobierno. ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza?

El grupo estaba lleno de personas como yo. Le tenían un odio infinito a Hacktium. Poco a poco, me fui informando más y más. Sobre cada noticia, cada aparición en los periódicos y hasta hice nuevos amigos. Mientras más información encontraba, más crecía mi odio por él.

-No es bueno que estés así, Armin – dice Alex en medio de mi investigación

-Mmmm, claro… - lo ignoro y sigo

-Vas a acumular demasiado estrés y vas a colapsar

Vamos, Alex. Métete en tus asuntos que aquí nadie te llamó. Bajando por las noticias, veo lo que le pasó a la compañía de papá. Según el artículo, el sistema de SecuriMax había sido hackeado por el tal "Hacktium". No solo se metió en el sistema, sino que borró toda la información en ella, dejando las computadoras, técnicamente "desnudas". Aparto mi vista de la computadora.

-Maldito… - digo por lo bajo

Alex que seguía a mi costado dejó salir un gran suspiro.

-¿Quieres salir la próxima semana? Eso te ayudará a relajarte por todo el tema de Hacktium. – dice Alex

Lo miro confundido.

-¿No te da cólera lo que le ha hecho a nuestros padres? ¡Sé considerado, Alex! – le grito

-Me estás diciendo que sea considerando cuando no eres considerado con Hacktium. Solo estás buscando cosas malas acerca de él. Debe de haber una razón detrás de todo lo que ha hecho…

-Que inocente eres. No voy a perder saliva contigo – añado y vuelvo a ver la pantalla

-Entonces, ¿vienes o no vienes? – pregunta derrotado

-La respuesta debería de ser clara

-Bien, entonces la próxima semana. El sábado te despertaré a las 9 para salir – me guiña un ojo

-¿Qué? Claramente mi respuesta es n… - antes de poder terminar la oración, Alex me interrumpe en voz alta

-¡Ah, olvidé decir que Sephire también viene! - me mira con una cara llena de satisfacción. Maldición.

-Claramente mi respuesta es sí – digo derrotado

-¡Bien, objetivo cumplido! Trataré de no formar un mal tercio, hermanito – sale de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa

Maldita sea, Alex. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan relajado en una situación como esta?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llega tarde – digo en voz baja mientras veo la hora en mi PSP

Giro mi cara para poder encontrar a la peliblanca, pero nada. ¿Qué le estará pasando para que tome tanto tiempo?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Llego tarde! – escucho su voz atrás mío y giro mi cabeza para verla

Pero pronto mis ojos chocan con su pequeña figura, me quedo totalmente en blanco. Llevaba un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura. Su cabellera blanca está atada a un moño que dejaba algunas puntas caer por su hombro.

-¡Enserio, lo siento! – exclama delante de mí tratando de recuperar su respiración – Rosa… Rosa ha demorado… demasiado…

Aún seguía viéndola como un idiota, pero pronto regreso a la realidad y le ofrezco la botella de agua que tenía en la mano. Ella lo agarra algo temblorosa y comienza a beber de ella.

-¿Vamos a un parque? Necesitas descarnsa… - paro en seco ¡¿qué acabo de hacer?!

-Mejor no, al centro comercial, por favor. Necesito aire acondicionado – suspiro aliviado y entramos

Sentados en una de las silla de un _Starkbacks_ comenzamos a hablar mientras ella se calmaba.

-¿Y Alexy? – pregunta

-Tuvo "fiebre" – digo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Obviamente me quería dejar a solas con ella y huir como él sabe hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto

-No sé, no estoy muy familiarizada con la ciudad.

-¿Uh? ¿No habías vivido toda tu vida aquí? – pregunto confundido

-Bueno, sí, pero no salgo demasiado. – me da una sonrisa pequeña

¿A dónde podría llevar a una chica ? Ni idea. A los únicos lugares que había ido con una chica eran centro de convenciones y lo peor de todo era que siempre había ido con ella… la imagen de una chica de cabello negro aparece en mi mente. No, no, no pienses en esa tipa, no ahora, no frente a Spehire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy había sido simplemente sensacional. Aunque no me agrada la idea de volver a los mismos lugares que fui con mi ex, Sephire estaba allí y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento.

Acabábamos de salir de una tienda de videojuegos. Ahora estábamos caminando para poder comer algo.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto

-Son las seis – responde con la mirada en su celular – creo que ya deberíamos de regresar…

-¿No quieres comer algo, primero?

Parece pensarlo unos segundos, pero al final asiente con la cabeza. Comenzamos a caminar hacia un restaurante de comida rápida o lo que sea que haya por aquí. Me adelanté un poco para poder ver más al frente. Desde la distancia, un _Sibway_ aparece. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada. Volteo hacia ella, pero no logro encontrarla.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? Saco mi celular y la llamo. La primera vez, nada. Segunda, nada. Tercera, nada. Cuarta, me cortó. ¿Qué le pasa? Ella nunca me corta. Sintiendo como el pánico sube por mi cabeza, comienzo a girar mi cuerpo 360° para poder verla en algún lugar, pero es inútil. No la encuentro. Sin embargo, algo llama mi atención. Una nota en el suelo a unos metros de mí.

Con paso vacilante voy y lo recojo. Mi corazón se contrae. Era su letra. Con algo de pánico en mi cara, leo lo que está escrito.

_"Armin, si estás leyendo esto es porque alguien me ha arrastrado contra mi voluntad a algún lugar mientras tú no me estabas viendo. No quiero que busques mi paradero, tan solo llama a este número y explícale la situación._

_Sephire_

_Llama a : xx7 x6x xx38"_

¡Ha sido secuestrada! El temor que sentía se convirtió en terror y casi pierdo la cabeza. Primero lo primero, ella no debe de estar lejos. Segundo, hay esta nota con un número…

Sin perder tiempo, echo a correr para poder econtrarla mientras marcaba el número en mi celular. Al poco rato, alguien contesta.

-Gerente General de R.S, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar? – era una voz masculina

Le cuento todo lo que pasó resumidamente mientras mis ojos no paraban para poder buscar a la chica.

-¡Maldición! – masculla al otro lado del teléfono - ¡Jonny, busca la ubicación de Sephire, ahora mismo! – notaba la impaciencia en su voz - ¡Anne, llama a la policía y dirígelos a la dirección que te dé Jonny!

-Señor, dígame donde se encuentra ella – exijo

Hay una pausa.

-No, no quiero verte involucrado en es… - lo interrumpo

-¡Señor, la vida de su hija está en peligro, déjeme hacer algo! – exclamo

Del otro lado del teléfono escucho un suspiro.

-Jonny, ¿dónde se encuentra? – oigo murmuros – Bien, chico, pero tenga en cuenta que yo le advertí. Ella está atrapada en un edificio abandonado en la calle Monterestt. Es un lugar pequeño y el edificio muy alto y viejo, deberías de ser capaz de encontrarlo. Por otro lado, no la odies – dice y me cuelga

¿Odiarla? En estos momentos lo único que me importa es verla a salvo. Calle Monterestt… debe de estar a mi derecha. Giro y efectivamente, un edificio gigante y gris aparece. Toco la puerta con impaciencia.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta! – exclamo - ¡Abran en este instante!

Estaba a punto de patear la puerta, pero de pronto se abre. Bien, esto no estaba en mi planes…

Con algo de vacilación entro y paro en seco cuando veo que Sephire está atada de manos y pies en el suelo. Su vestido blanco ahora estaba cubierto de manchas grises. De su boca salía una hilera de sangre, pero lo que más me sorprendía es a la persona parada al constado de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Ed, ¿qué le has hecho? – pregunto serio

-Eeeeh, miren a quien tenemos por aquí. Armin, llegaste a la hora perfecta – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se expandía por su rostro

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – exijo furioso

-Ar…min… - oigo la tenue voz de Sephire

-¡Cállate, puta! – Ed le atinó una patada en el estómago haciendo que ella suelte un grito de dolor - ¡Cierra ese sucio hocico tuyo!

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! – comienzo a correr hacia él, pero unas manos me agarran por detrás y me tiran al suelo

-Oye, oye, no hay que ponernos violentos – me da una sonrisa asquerosa – Parece ser que esta pequeña alimaña te ha engañado – se acerca a Sephire y le jala el cabello haciendo que su cabeza se levante – esta carita linda te ha dejado cegado, Armin

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Oh, pero que hermosa reunión tenemos aquí. Déjenme presentarlos otra vez, ¿sí? – dice con una sonrisa mientras jala más fuerte su cabello – te presento a un ser tan horrendo y fastidioso que me hace querer vomitar. Una escoria en este planeta. Hierba mala. Te he buscado por mucho tiempo, querida – uno de sus dedos pasa por su mejilla y se voltea a mí – Armin, te presento a Sephire o mejor dicho, Hacktium.

* * *

**Me parece que era demasiado obvio que Spehire fuera Hacktium xD! Por otro lado, un Armin con pijamas de conejito tampoco se vería mal ewe~**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? Sephire es la culpable del desempleo de sus padres y el odio de Armin hacia Hacktium ha incrementado mucho! ¿Qué elegirá nuestro sexy gamer? Léanlo en el próximo capítulo :D~**

**Nos vemos pronto :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: "No todo lo que piensas es verdad..."

Mis oídos se negaban a aceptar lo que Ed estaba diciendo. ¿Sephire? ¿Hacktium? Eso es imposible, ella no sería capaz… ¿verdad?

Mis ojos divagan y chocan con los ojos de la peliblanca.

-Es mentira – logro decir en voz baja – es mentira, ¿verdad, Sephire?

No escuché respuesta alguna, solo dejó de mirarme. No quiero sacar conclusiones de la nada, quiero saber la verdad de sus propios labios.

-Contéstame – exigí en tono más alto

-Bah, que aburrida – Ed soltó su cabello haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el cemento – Ya te dije, Armin, esta cosa inmunda de aquí es la que hackeo más de 50 juegos, los sistemas de bancos, correos electrónicos de personas muy importantes y SecuriMax, la empresa de MI padre – le lanzó una mirada asesina – No vale la pena gastar saliva con este tipo de… adefesio humano. Pero no te culpo, tiene buena cara y un cuerpo muy deseable. Hasta yo hubiese caído en su trampa. Ahora el problema será, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

-Tengo una idea – dice uno de mis opresores – sería una lástima que ese cuerpo sea desperdiciado, ¿verdad, Ed? ¿Qué tal si le damos un uso mejor?

Una risa sale de los labios de Ed. Espera… no estarán pensando en…

-Will, por eso es que te considero mi mejor amigo – dice sonriente – ni mi novia tiene este tipo de cuerpo y eso que lo conozco muy bien

Con manos rápidas, comienza a desabotonar el vestido que llevaba. No podía hacer nada, solo veía cada uno de sus movimientos, mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

-¡Alto allí! – oigo desde la entrada

-¡Mierda! – grita Ed - ¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!

Los tipos que me sostenían por la espalda comenzaron a correr en dirección de la puerta trasera, pero los hombres armados eran más rápidos y los detuvieron. Mis ojos se posaron nuevamente en la chica que estaba siendo auxiliada por los hombres mientras me levantaba lentamente.

-Oye, chico, ¿estás bien? – me pregunta un hombre alto

-Eh, claro

-Te llevaremos al hospital, vamos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Armin! – me voltee hacia la puerta, era Alexy - ¿¡Cómo te encuentras!?

-Fue solo un golpe que me di al caer, nada grave

Alex suspira aliviado. Bueno, cualquier persona reaccionaría igual después de que les llamaran diciendo que había sido capturado en un intento de secuestro.

-¿Y Sephire? – mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar ese nombre

-No lo sé – contesto indiferente

-¿Qué? Armin, dime lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, en la mañana estabas muy animado con la idea de salir con ella

-Pues te digo que ya no quiero ni acercármele

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nos mintió, Alex, a nosotros, a nuestros padres y a todo el mundo. Ella es la responsable de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Ella es la fachada de Hacktium – miré la reacción de Alex, solo me veía con ojos dolidos – espera… tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Que ella era Hacktium, que nuestros padres se quedarían sin trabajo y sobre todas las fechorías que hizo, ¿verdad? – la rabia comenzaba a acumularse lentamente

No recibí una respuesta inmediata

-¿¡Verdad!? – exigí una respuesta

-Sí, lo sabía, sabía sobre todo

-¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste o mejor dicho, por qué no me lo dijo ella!? – me era imposible mantener la calma

-Porque sabía que reaccionarías de esa manera. Sabía que comenzarías a distanciarte de ella si sabías la verdad. Y también sé lo testarudo que te volverías si los descubrías, como lo estás siendo ahora

-¿Y quieres que la perdone así? Ella… ella… me escondió cosas, me mintió y sabes como odio que me hagan eso.

-Pues, joven Armin – nos interrumpe un hombre de más o menos 45 años – ella no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, órdenes mías por el bien de su seguridad – había escuchado esa voz de algún lugar… ¡Por el teléfono! – Soy el padre de Sephire, mucho gusto – extiende la mano como forma de saludo

Tardo en corresponder el saludo, pero sabía que desquitándome con este viejo, no serviría de nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea esconderla? – pregunto con un tono de voz amenazador

Suelta un suspiro y me devuelve una mirada un tanto temible.

-No quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero, ¿sabe cuántas personas la quieren detrás de las rejas? ¿sabe cuántas personas le tienen un rencor bien grande? – acabo de sentir una indirecta muy fuerte – Sephire es demasiado joven como para que tenga enemigos por todo el mundo. El por qué de sus acciones, no me corresponde a mí contestarlo, ella misma considerará si puede confiar en usted. En cualquier caso, lamento todos los problemas que le hemos causado. Si me disculpa, me retiro. – dijo esas últimas palabras y salió de la habitación

-Papá y mamá llegarán pronto – dice Alex sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿en serio no quieres saber sobre la condición de Sephire?

-No… no quiero

-Armin, no la culpes de todo, sé que ella tiene razones… - antes de que pueda terminar su oración, lo interrumpí

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Ella te lo dijo todo! ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!? ¡Siempre he estado junto a ella, confié en que ella sería una buena persona! ¿Por qué solo a mí me esconden cosas…? – por unos momentos, la ira que tenía se había desvanecido por completo. Lo que sentía ahora era… ¿dolor? ¿Decepción?

Una enfermera entró junto a mis padres que se abalanzaron encima de mí. Me hicieron miles de preguntas de las cuales todas contesté con un "Estoy bien". Al igual que Alex, ellos me hicieron la misma pregunta "¿Dónde está Sephire?" al cual me limité con decirles "Ni idea". Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si mis padres se enteraran de que Sephire es Hacktium? ¿Se preocuparían menos por ella? ¿Dejarán de juntarme con ella?

-¿Saben que Sephire es Hacktium? – dije en voz baja mientras podía ver como Alex se atragantaba con el agua que estaba tomando.

Mis padres me miraron a mí, después a Alex y al final entre ellos. Seguro ahora iban a decirme que ella no era una buena junta y que debería de alejarme de ella.

-Pues – intervino mi padre – nuestra nuera es una chica muy capable, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, tienes razón – mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa gigante – Oh, vamos, ella es tu novia, ¿verdad?

Mi cara estupefacta les dejó bien en claro la respuesta.

-Armin… no me digas que íbamos a "odiar" a la linda de Sephire solo porque ella es Hacktium, ¿verdad? – mi padre mi miraba algo serio y sabía que él quería una respuesta

-Pues sí. Digo, ella los dejó sin trabajo

-Y también nos ha dado otro empleo mucho mejor, un mejor jefe, un mejor salario y un mejor ambiente de trabajo en donde solo trabajamos 5 días a la semana en vez de los 7 días que trabajábamos en SecuriMax – Mi madre me daba una lista de cosas que me era difícil de digerir

No entendía nada. ¿Cómo pueden defenderla?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana pasó desde aquel incidente y ya estaba devuelta al instituto como si nada me hubiese pasado. Sephire despertó 3 días después por lo que me habían dicho Alex y mis padres que habían ido a visitarlas a menudo, mientras yo me quedaba en casa jugando. Si tan solo mi compañero TOD no hubiese resultado ser ella, me hubiese quedado de amanecida.

Farres me había vuelto a quitar mi psp y tenía que recogerlo en la sala de profesores. Cuando pasé por el aula A, pude oír la conversación de los peliblancos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando Sephire no se encontraba conmigo y con Alex, siempre estaba con Rosalía o Lysandro. Pfff, el trío peliblanco. Estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo cuando su conversación me llamó la atención.

-Entonces, ¿vas a visitarla hoy también? Lo haces todos los días desde que despertó – era la voz de Rosa

-Sí, ella debe de estar sufriendo ahora y lo menos que puedo hacer, es hacerle compañía al menos por un corto tiempo. Ya sabes, ella es muy importante para mí…

"Ella es muy importante para mí". ¿Qué? ¿A Lysandro le gustaba Sephire? Ha, imposible. Son dos polos opuestos. Uno vive en la época victoriana con una pésima memoria y la otra vive en la época de la tecnología con una memoria impresionante. Lo siento, Lysandro, no eres para ella.

Me detengo frente a la sala de profesores. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No me importa lo que ella haga en su vida. Al menos, ya no más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alex, ¿qué se supone que haga aquí? – pregunto impaciente frente a la puerta de uno de los cuartos privados del hospital

-No vas a ignorarla por toda la vida

-Lamentablemente, no puedo. Se sienta al lado mío en la clase de tecnología

-Mmmmm, ya veo – dice con una sonrisa

Puedo oír como mi hermano decía "Sin embargo eras tú el que se sentó junto a ella" en voz baja mientras abría la puerta. Suelto un suspiro. Que ella esté durmiendo por favor, que esté durmiendo para irme de una vez por todas a casa, pero al parecer, la suerte no estaba de lado mío. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con su laptop en su regazo riendo suavemente. Al lado de la cama, el peliblanco estaba sentado en la silla con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ver aquel ambiente me enfurecía.

-Oh, Sephire, estás despierta – dice Alex, captando la atención de los peliblancos

-Alex – dice con una sonrisa y después me mira, su sonrisa se desvanecía – Armin…

Lysandro se para de su asiento y se dirige cerca a ella.

-Veo que tus amigos han venido a visitarte, vendré a visitarte mañana también – dice mientras le deposita un beso en su frente

-No tienes que hacerlo – dice un poco sonrojada

-Claro que lo haré. Eres una persona muy importante para mí.

-Disculpa, si sobramos podemos salir de aquí – digo con los brazos cruzados. No gastaría mi preciado tiempo viendo como coqueteaban entre ellos

-No, me disculpo. Me retiro, que descanses, Sephire

Lysandro sale del cuarto y me da una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué me dije esa mirada? ¿Será esa una señal de guerra inminente? ¿Esa sonrisa quiere decir que ha ganado? ¡Pues debe estar equivocado! Jamás he querido hacerle la competencia a nadie.

Alex toma el sitio que Lysandro había dejado libre mientras me apoyaba contra la pared.

-Pareces estar mucho mejor – dice Alex con una sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba

-Sí, los doctores me dijeron que podría salir del hospital para la próxima semana.

Mi mirada no se centraba en ella. Tan solo miraba por la ventana. En ese momento, me parecía que las nubes eran mucho más interesantes que esta conversación. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado así, lo único que sabía con certeza es que no quería quedarme en este lugar.

-Voy por unas bebidas. Sephire, Armin, ¿quieren algo para beber? – dice Alex sacándome de mis interesantes pensamientos de cómo se movían las nubes.

-Una soda para mí – dije mientras volvía mi mirada hacia la ventana

-Yo estoy bien así, no te preocupes

-Ahora vuelvo – oí como la puerta se cerraba

Sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito. No era difícil de adivinar. Él quería que arreglara las cosas con ella.

-Armin… - decidí no responder - ¿piensas ignorarme todo el tiempo?

¡Oh! ¡Hasta que lo capta! Ella me había ignorado cuando le pregunté si de verdad era Hacktium, pues a esto lo llamo revancha.

Oigo como suelta un suspiro y cierra la laptop.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que vuelvas a hablarme? – no contesté - ¿el nuevo juego que sacaron? ¿una laptop? ¿un televisor de 100 pulgadas? – no vas a sobornarme con solo eso - ¿o quieres que te diga la verdad…?

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, nuestras miradas chocan. Suelto un bufido. Arrastro un asiento cerca de donde estaba parado y me senté en ella.

-Debo suponer que con lo que acabas de hacer significa un "está bien" ¿verdad? – me da una sonrisa claramente forzada - ¿Con qué quieres que comience?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Hacktium? – mi tono de voz no era exactamente "suave" - ¿Por qué a Alex sí, pero a mí no?

-Porque Alex tampoco debía de saber sobre eso – decía incómoda – pero… cosas pasaron y Alex se enteró. Hacktium no es exactamente algo de lo que deba hablar en público.

-¿Qué "cosas" pasaron? – pregunto sin piedad

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el que fuiste a mi casa? – asentí con la cabeza – mi tía había ido de visita. Ella es diseñadora de modas, por lo que creí que Alex le gustaría conocerla. Y sin querer, mi tía había soltado que era Hacktium – suelta un suspiro

-¿Cómo de moda pasaron al tema del hackeo?

-Pues la razón por la que ella estaba allí era que una empresa había robado muchos de sus diseños y ella quería que la ayudara con algo. Dijo todo eso, creyendo de que Alex sabía sobre mi secreto. Eso pasó realmente. Así que tuve que explicarle muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La razón por la que hago todo esto – suelta un suspiro – No creerás que hago eso solo por diversión, ¿verdad?

Bueno, sí.

-Solo dime la razón – exijo

-Estuviste jugando DFO justo cuando había tomado el control del sistema de NEXON, ¿verdad? – asiento no queriendo recordar la furia que sentí cuando eso pasó – Pues, fue un trabajo que tuve. DFO es un juego de pelea coreano y al parecer la compañía que lo había desarrollado no le había dado permiso a Nexon de que pudiera traducirlo y profetizarlo. Sin embargo, tuvieron una respuesta negativa, así que en vez de llevarlo a corte, recurrieron a R.S.

-Un momento - la interrumpí - R.S es la compañía de SEGURIDAD de tu padre. ¿Cómo es que sabían que alguien de su compañía era Hacktium?

Me mira por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando si era buena idea decírmelo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿bien? – asiento – R.S. son las iniciales que todo el público conoce como "Rich Security" , pero en el bajo mundo, R.S. son las iniciales que pocas personas conocen como "Rotten Security".

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo mis sinceras disculpas por la demora de 3 meses (?) y pus... gracias a todas las que me apoyan en este fanfic :DD**

**Debo aclarar que todos los hechos que he escrito sobre el juego DFO son falsos xD (excepto que originalmente era coreana).**

**Y una última cosa. "_Rotten Security_" significa "_Seguridad Podrida_" en español **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^ (que intentaré subir lo antes que pueda)**


End file.
